


WWE: Sex Edition RPs

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Ultimate Surrender - WWE Edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yeah...Archiving for the new stuff.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Ronda Rousey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	WWE: Sex Edition RPs

Stephanie McMahon had been slightly surprised to hear her father had bought into some 'porn properties' and had set up what he had called 'WWE: Sex edition'. This one was unscripted and Vince had suggested several girls become 'virgins' again.... signing his own daughter up at the time. The girls would then be given mixed fights, the losers able to choose from one of the many girls who worked for WWE who happened to be shemale who could deflower them all over again.

Stephanie had agreed to the first fight, facing down Mickie James and, to nobody's surprise, losing pretty quickly, both women had been fighting dirty, trying to keep their safety for another fight.

Now, alone in the ring, Stephanie had chosen the photo of the girl she wanted, glancing at the cameras and relaxing only when joined by Ariel X, the pornstar that her father had chosen to guide his newly reborn virgins in how exactly to take the first few thrusts. 

She had shivered as she allowed Ariel to settle, then position her, looking up at the two women coming down the ramp. She had chosen Ronda Rousey, Ronda now walking down with the shemales guide: Kelli Lox, the one shemale pornstar that most of the roster had always thought about 'being with' at some point...

Ronda RouseyYesterday at 23:27  
Ronda stared down Steph as she entered the ring wearing her black robe and hair fixed in a tight bun "hi Steph..." smirking at Kelli Lox then at Ariel "heard you chose me...hope you're ready for a different kind of tapout" standing in a corner

Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 23:32  
Steph had smiled slightly, a little nervous, aware only of how calm Ariel was as she shook, a light pair of hands holding her still, whispering calming words before Kelli moved to whisper something to Ronda. 'Gently... she's frightened'. 

"As ready as I can be..."

Steph spoke somewhat bravely, letting Ariel nudge her forward, glancing up when Ariel urged her down to her knees, gently pulling Steph's hair out of her eyes, smiling at Ronda as she mouthed the words... 'Take her hair, don't pull, just guide.'

Ronda RouseyYesterday at 23:39  
Ronda smirked at Steph then slid off her robe as she hung 10, oiling up a bit as she heard Kelli "I got this" kneeling to get ready looking over the Princess' beautiful body wanting that ass "damn..." hooking Steph and flipping her onto her back placing her cock right next to that pretty face with a glare

Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 23:45  
Steph gasped slightly as she hit the mat, moving on impulse to take Ronda's cock into her mouth, sucking firmly and clearly passionately, barely keeping eye contact as she sucked, clearly a little nervous but choosing to trust Ronda as she let the woman take her.

Ronda RouseyYesterday at 23:49  
"mmm good girl, suck it good" *smirking and flexing and just being herself...cocky" as she grabbed Steph's hair throbbing in her hot mouth "mmm damn look at you all needy for some cock" Kelly smiled sitting on a stool naked as Ronda pulled away to settle onto Steph's face, her balls smothering her a bit  
"open wide slut" as she oiled the Princess' big tits, pulling the nipples hard and sliding her cock back into that mouth thrusting

Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 23:53  
"Clearly that's a habit for everyone..." Ariel teased, moving to sit with Kelli, watching Steph intently, smirking when Steph moaned softly, bucking a little at the pulling at her nipples, finding herself opening her mouth wider and letting Ronda fuck her mouth, gasping when she felt Ronda pushing a little deeper, gagging softly but staying in place, submitting easily.

Ronda RouseyYesterday at 23:58  
"oh yeah clearly like someone I know..." Kelli took Ariel's hand smiling again as they watched, Ronda moaned and grunted as she set a good pace "damn that didn't take long" she smiled proudly as she worked herself deep to get a throating "I already know you like a little rough play, but I'm not going to make you actually cry Steph...now open those damn legs for me"

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:01  
Ariel smirked, kissing Kelli's cheek lightly. "Later babe, right now we better watch these two." Steph had gagged softly again at Ronda's almost painful pace, accepting it and shifting her position to open her legs for Ronda, well aware she was drooling just slightly.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:05  
Kelli nodded flexing a bit "sounds good to me, worth the wait, i'll wreck you like I wrecked Bella" as Ronda held Steph's legs leaning down to take a big lick and slurp of that beautiful pussy and clitty "mmm not bad, better than I thought" nibbling at it as she pushed hard

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:06  
"Mmm, I won't complain." Ariel teased, watching as Stephanie moaned, bucking to Ronda's licking.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:10  
Ronda smacked Steph's ass hard while sucking and eating aggressively, lifting to pull her cock from her mouth "mmmm I may just keep you, you got me so damn stiff right now and you really keep that pussy fresh" nibbling those inner thighs offering just her balls

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:12  
"Mmm, I'd let you right now." Steph replied softly, sucking at Ronda's balls willingly, knowing she needed to at least halfway give Ronda some pleasure before they got to the main part.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:13  
"ohhhh fuck" smiling and humping a bit, going back to pinching a tit testing Steph's pain tolerance, her own nipples hard

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:14  
Steph moaned, letting out a soft yelp when a specific angle hurt, knowing she had to be honest to avoid too much pain.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:16  
pulling away, backing up a bit and whispering "is that why Nicole married you?" smiling big with a tease kissing the Princess hard, Kelli smirked pulling Ariel onto her lap swaying

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:19  
"Mmm, something like that." Steph whispered back before kissing Ronda back, shivering a little, Ariel smiling and lightly grinding against Kelli.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:21  
Kelli cupped Ariel's tits kissing on her neck as her cock hardened "mmm damn you're not the only one excited here Steph..." she laughed at the girls and then cupped and sucked on Steph's beautiful tits, biting and pulling, her cock still at attention pointing, head swelled from being sucked so good

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:25  
Ariel laughed softly, arching into Kelli's hands. "Mmm, hard to ignore Kelli." Steph had gasped softly, unable to stop herself running a hand into Ronda's hair, letting Ronda take control.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:29  
Kelli bit Ariel's ear "I know with that big cock huh?" Ronda winked at the girls then flipped Steph over licking her asshole a bit "ready?"

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:35  
Ariel laughed softly. "Mhm... exactly." Steph had moaned softly at Ronda lapping her asshole. "Mmmhm.... guessing you'll take both? I know you Ronda... and do it, I'm yours."

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:38  
Ronda smiled leaning over to kiss Steph as she slowly slid inside Steph's pussy, feeling her dripping, cupping her tits, setting a pace for The Princess to get used of it "Kelli, let Steph suck you a bit" Kelli smiled walking over standing there as Ronda adjusted while thrusting

Stephanie McMahonToday at 00:57  
Steph had kissed back, squealing weakly into the kiss at the pentration, riding the pace slightly, glancing up at Kelli and moving to suckle on Kelli's cock, smiling at Ariel as the woman began to lightly stroke her clit, watching her suck on Kelli's cock, Steph moaning around Kelli's cock as she took Ronda's cock deeper.

Ronda RouseyToday at 00:59  
Ronda gritted her teeth squeezing those tits while pounding harder, Kelli moaned "ohhh yess suck that fuckin' cock whore, get me ready to wreck Ariel" as she thrusted "mmm damn Daddy's Little Girl is gonna be MY Whore" said Ronda sternly  
"I need to take this ass" as she pulled out, sliding into it and giving it a few thrusts, smacking it hard and red

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:06  
Steph moaned loudly around Kelli's cock, sucking harder on Kelli's cock, clearly feeling a little pain but wanting more. "Mmm, oh god." The words escaped Steph even as Ronda slid into her ass. "Fuck..." She had panted the word, forcing herself to suck Kelli's cock a little more.

Ronda RouseyToday at 01:08  
"bet if she tried she could suck both of us together" Ronda smirked "hey she's mine...you have that beautiful woman about to jump your sexy ass" Ronda laughed at how Ariel was watching Kelli "mmmm Steph wanna ride?"  
Kelli smirked moving back to Ariel

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:20  
Ariel smirked, beckoning Kelli back. "You can try and get on that cute ass some other time Kells." Steph had smiled nodding and moving to ride Ronda, kissing her hard as she rode, her lips brushing Ronda's ear. "I don't care where you put it but you gotta cum in me."

Ronda RouseyToday at 01:23  
Ronda kissed back holding Steph's ass as she thrusted while Steph rode her "mmm gladly, that Bella nut you get can't match me" smirking all cocky, sucking her nipples  
"Nattie is still bragging about eating peanut butter off Daria's balls and came home kissing me"

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:28  
"PB with extra nut?" Steph asked softly, riding Ronda. "That's hot..."

Ronda RouseyToday at 01:30  
"yeah...PB with nut" laughing a bit and upping the pace "oh no..getting ideas?"

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:35  
"Well, everyone needs protein..." Steph teased, soon crying out and cumming.

Ronda RouseyToday at 01:36  
"that's just gross though" offering her tits as she laid back feeling the gush, noticing Kelli left with Ariel "mmm let me drink you up while you drink me, i'm about to burst"

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:38  
"Mmm, deal..." Steph smiled, moving to suck at Ronda, letting Ronda suckle at her.

Ronda RouseyToday at 01:40  
Ronda moaned enjoying while she licked that pussy "mmmmm" humming as she sucked hard  
"damn so sweet" cumming hard

Stephanie McMahonToday at 01:45  
Steph moaned, quickly cleaning Ronda up and swallowing. "Mmmm, maybe next time we should do this somewhere private..."


End file.
